Assault Rifle
Section 8 This weapon is the go-to gun if you do not know what range you will be fighting at. It is powerful at medium range with its built-in scope, can kill almost as fast as the Machine Gun at close range, and is a very good weapon to weaken approaching enemies at long range. It is advised to have one of these weapons in every squad, as even though it has no focused use, unlike the other guns, its versatility easily makes it easily one of the more deadly weapons. Its magazine size and reload speed are both average, more than a pistol but not as much as a machine gun. USIF: AR- 548 Scimitar ARM: REC-74 War Dragon Section 8: Prejudice The Assault Rifle is more or less the same, but now is a generally longer range weapon than before. This is due to the Machine Gun's changes, as the Machine Gun can now defeat the Assault Rifle at medium and close ranges in most engagements. Due to the loss of shield piercing abilities, the Assault Rifle is also less useful at closer ranges. The Assault Rifle's new modifications assist it at longer ranges, however, so there is a trade-off. Types of ammunition available: Rail Rounds The basic Assault Rifle ammunition, Rail Rounds are average against both shields and armor, and are best at medium to long ranges. Rail rounds are titanium armor piercing slugs. Rail Rounds are 15x45mm cartridges. Burst Fire Modification Fires three Rail Rounds per shot. Best at long ranges, this modification essentially turns the Assault Rifle into a pseudo-sniper. Moderate increase in damage, considerably slower fire rate. Charge capacity is decreased in the battery, however, to facilitate the burst function. Gyro Stabilizer upgrades will increase the accuracy greatly, and further increases the damage slightly. Slug Rounds Adequate armor damage, substandard shield damage, these 18x51mm rounds are the same rounds used as the Machine Gun's basic ammunition, but are somewhat better at longer ranges because of the Assault Rifle's scope. Best at medium-close to medium ranges, poor at long ranges. While less accurate, slug rounds also have higher overall damage than rail rounds. While firing, the Assault Rifle automatically and instantly enlarges its modular barrel to fire the larger slug rounds. Automation Mod The rifle itself automatically selects the appropriate ammo type from the two listed above. This modification is the most similar to the original Section 8 Assault Rifle. The mod chooses Slug Rounds at closer ranges and Rail Rounds at medium to long ranges. Best modification for general use, as the rail rounds can be used to deplete the shields at range, and the slug rounds to tear up armor when closing in. Trivia *Custom assault rifle decals are available in the first Section 8, and can be obtained by pre-ordering the game. However, the one code for the decals is not exclusive to pre-ordered copies, and is actually used by all copies of the game regardless of whether it was pre-ordered (the code is 68432181). On the PS3, these decals are unlocked at level 25. Category:Weapons